


Блефовать с пустыми руками

by Molly_Malone



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Family, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a romantic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Первый раз, когда Гарри грозится прикончить отчима Эггси, - это блеф. Второй раз - уже обещание.





	Блефовать с пустыми руками

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bluffing With An Empty Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749749) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Он блефовал.

Он вообще не собирался связываться с Эггси через прослушивающее устройство, которое он прикрепил к нему. Он только хотел проверить, сможет ли тот удержать язык за зубами в этот вечер, не проболтается ли о том, как именно он избежал тюрьмы. Он бы договорился по телефону о встрече в ателье, если мальчишка будет молчать, как и обещал. То, что будет ссора и ругань, было предсказуемо, отчим Эггси был мерзавцем и пьяницей, и Гарри подозревал, что он мог быть домашним тираном, но такой жестокости он не ожидал.

А стоило бы. Все признаки были налицо, если бы он только удосужился приглядеться. Но нет. И когда он слышит звук удара кулаком в челюсть и как перепуганная Мишель Анвин пытается защитить своего сына, он чувствует, как в нём поднимается волна ледяной ярости.

Он в любом случае вмешался бы. Но пока он переключал жучок в режим передатчика, от его внимания не скрылся тот факт, что Эггси не сказал ни слова про него самого.

Когда он грозит Дину сдать того в полицию, – это блеф чистой воды. Шпионы это умеют, и Гарри великолепно владеет искусством блефовать, не имея ничего на руках. Но к тому времени, как Эггси приходит в ателье, у Гарри в рукаве уже флеш-рояль, и Дин больше никогда не сможет угрожать этому мальчику.

 

****

Но он не успевает ничего сделать. Гарри дважды оказывается в коме за последние два года, плюс изнурительная физиотерапия после этого. И к тому же нужно было решать проблемы с практически полным коллапсом общества. Он даже не вспоминает про это, пока однажды на их еженедельном семейном ужине Мишель Анвин не упоминает мельком про то, что на следующей неделе ей надо идти в суд, потому что её уже практически бывший муж подал заявление на опеку над их дочерью. Её это вроде бы не сильно волнует, но она постукивает указательным пальцем правой руки о средний, привычка явно оставшаяся с тех времён, когда она ещё курила, и это явно указывает на то, что она нервничает.

Гарри ничего не говорит, потому что между ним с Мишель всё ещё присутствует некоторая  
неловкость. Они оба боятся, что другой считает их недостаточно хорошим для Эггси. Гарри молчит до конца ужина, а потом читает Дейзи сказку, сидя на ступеньках крыльца и наслаждаясь тёплым летним вечером, пока Эггси с матерью убирают со стола и обсуждают семейные дела. Когда Мишель выходит, она выглядит уже гораздо спокойнее и улыбается искренне, она даже легко целует Гарри в щёку, так же как обычно целует и сына. Это придаёт ему смелости и, передавая ей Дейзи, он говорит:

– Если хотите, я могу поговорить с кем-нибудь в отделе опеки, чтобы вам назначили квалифицированного семейного адвоката.

– Ой, а вы можете? – она не старается оправдываться, как обычно бывает, если речь заходит о Дине или о годах после смерти Ли. – В социальной службе сказали, что мне назначат кого-то, но я до них даже дозвониться не могу.

– Завтра первым же делом займусь этим, – обещает он ей.

Дейзи схватила его за пальцы и радостно трясёт его руку, словно тряпичную куклу.

– В подобных делах члены семьи имеют преимущество, Эггси имеет право выступать в суде. Если Вам что-либо понадобится, он может…

– Я не могу, – перебивает она, снова оправдываясь и сутуля плечи и не поднимая глаза. – Так неправильно, просить его помочь мне защитить его сестру, когда его самого я не защищала. Я была так несправедлива к нему, и уже ничего не исправить.

– Вы его любили, – тихо произносит Гарри, зная, что Эггси уже несколько секунд стоит позади, за входной дверью. – Он всегда знал, что Вы его любите. Ни Вы, ни я не смогли сделать всё как надо. Может и есть вещи, которые мы бы оба изменили, обладай мы сегодняшним опытом и знанием. Но Вы любили его, и это стоит гораздо больше, чем вы за собой признаёте.

Она всё ещё не может взглянуть ему в глаза, но она тяжело и устало вздыхает и целует дочку в висок. Похоже, ей становится немного легче.

– Ну что ж, думаю, хотя бы что-то мы с вами сделали правильно. Что на счет следующих выходных? На этот раз готовлю я, а Вы можете помочь. Вам придётся научиться готовить моё жаркое в горшочках, если Вы планируете оставить у себя этого прохвоста.

И как по заказу Эггси выходит из дома, улыбается и сияет, словно он и не слышал ничего.

– Что? Ты расскажешь Гарри рецепт? В тот единственный раз, когда я пытался подсмотреть, как ты это готовила, ты с меня чуть шкуру не спустила!

После этого в разговоре только добродушное поддразнивание и сердечные прощания. Эггси прислоняется боком к Гарри, пока Мишель ловит кэб, и Гарри целует его в макушку, когда они машут на прощание рукой, выглядывающей из окна кэба Дейзи.

 

****

– Я блефовал, – говорит Гарри несколько часов спустя.

Эггси вопросительно мычит.

– Когда? Когда обещал, что заставишь меня кричать твоё имя? Любовь моя, мы оба с самого первого дня знаем, что я не продержусь против тебя больше десяти минут.

Гарри качает головой, гладит скользкий от пота живот Эггси. Мышцы подрагивают под его прикосновением и Эггси слегка выгибается, льнёт к его пальцам. Этот мужчина — его мальчик, он всегда останется для него мальчиком, но такой мужчина — всегда так отзывчив на прикосновения Гарри, даже когда он уже кончил и почти засыпает. – Нет. Раньше. Про Дина.

Упоминания имени его отчима (бывшего отчима, по мнению Гарри он даже близко к званию отца не подошел) достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Эггси, он удивленно хлопает глазами. У него припухшие губы, по лбу скатываются капельки пота и он смаргивает их с ресниц. Гарри оставил череду быстро темнеющих меток вдоль его ключицы и на нежной коже над сердцем. Всё это легко скроет одежда, но завтра Эггси прикоснется пальцами к одной из этих отметок и улыбнётся, а Гарри забудет про всё, что должен делать, от того, насколько сильно он в него влюблён. Гарри уже так ждёт этого.

– За ужином? – задумчиво хмурится Эггси, стараясь вспомнить, что мог тот сказать. Его рука всё ещё в волосах Гарри, он обхватывает его за шею и слегка тянет к себе. – Ты не говорил ничего про Дина за ужином. Если только ты не про то, о чем вы с мамой разговаривали на крыльце. Про адвокатов?

– Тогда я говорил серьёзно. Мы найдём ей хорошего адвоката, поможем с оплатой.

Мишель не приемлет от него подачек, но потихоньку начинает принимать помощь.

– Кое-кто должен мне услугу и, возможно, я уговорю его представлять её интересы в суде на безвозмездной основе.

– Я не дам им забрать Дейзи, – лениво говорит Эггси, и это угроза и обещание.

Гарри склоняется к нему и целует, чувствуя свой собственный вкус на его языке, и выдыхает:

– Я убью его прежде, чем позволю причинить зло кому-то из твоей семьи.

– Вот это мой Гарри, – влюблённо говорит Эггси с удовольствием, и его ничуть не отталкивает то, что Гарри не моргнув глазом клянётся убить мужа его матери. – Боже, я так тебя люблю.

От этого у Гарри до сих пор перехватывает дыхание и сжимается всё в груди. Он снова целует Эггси, просто ради предлога перехватить дыхание. Ладонь Эггси скользит по его пояснице и притягивает ближе, так что Гарри почти лежит на нём. Эггси любит лежать и чувствовать, как Гарри своим весом вжимает его в матрас и их сердца бьются рядом. Он прижимается лицом к горлу Гарри и прикусывает кожу рядом с веной, стараясь не оставить отметку. Гарри даже не пытается скрывать дрожь, прокатывающуюся по телу. Он просто вжимает своё бедро между ног Эггси, их ноги сплетаются, пах Эггси мягкий, горячий и всё ещё немного липкий вжимается в бедро Гарри.  
Они оба перепачкались. Завтра придётся стирать простыни. С любым другим любовником Гарри бы уже предложил перейти в другую кровать, помыться или разойтись восвояси. Раньше он терпеть не мог влажные от пота и слюны простыни, подсыхающую на животе сперму. Но теперь ему хочется прижаться ещё крепче и как можно сильнее отдалить момент, когда им придётся оторваться друг от друга. Он поводит бёдрами, слегка прижимая член Эггси. Для него награда то, как глубоко вздыхает его любимый, то, как Эггси хватает его за задницу, как его пальцы впиваются в мышцы почти до боли.

– Мой мальчик, – тихо произносит Гарри, прижимая ладонь к щеке Эггси. – Сердце моё, люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

– Гарри, – выдыхает Эггси, его губы щекочут скулу Гарри и он не может подобрать слов, чтобы описать то огромное чувство, что живёт в его груди, в голове, в животе. Ни в одном языке нет слов, чтобы объяснить, почему Эггси для него важнее, чем воздух в лёгких или кровь в венах.

– Ты помнишь, как мы встретились? – спрашивает он вместо этого.

– Это было так давно, – дразнит его Эггси. Он ослабляет хватку на его заднице, поглаживает пальцами вдавленные полумесяцы следов от ногтей, успокаивая боль от синяков, которые к утру расцветут сине-фиолетовым. Он целует Гарри в щеку, смещается и захватывает губы Гарри в поцелуй, глубокий, как воды Атлантического океана, и Гарри позволяет утянуть себя на самое дно.

– Лучший день в моей жизни, – мягко отвечает Эггси и прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Гарри. – И самый важный тоже, так? Ну, после дня, когда я родился. Ты. И Кингсмен. Изменил всю мою жизнь в тот день.

– Я прикрепил к тебе прослушивающее устройство. Отправил тебя домой. А Дин начал распускать кулаки, – он не пытается скрывать гнев, сквозящий в его голосе. Сейчас он взбешён даже сильнее, чем был тогда, и это серьёзно.

– Ты остановил его, – говорит Эггси. – Сказал, что сдашь его копам, что у тебя на него полно улик.

– Я блефовал, – признаётся Гарри. Он проводит пальцами по скуле Эггси и смотрит ему в глаза. – Тогда я не знал, что он из себя представлял. Пойми, я не следил за тобой, годами. Я знал, что Дин не подарок, но я не копал глубоко.

– Ты и не должен был, – отвечает Эггси. – Гарри, не вини себя за это.

Но Гарри считает иначе. Он не переваривает мужчин, которые обижают слабых и зависимых от них, и особенно пьяниц, которые избивают своих жен и пасынков.

– Если бы я знал, я бы проверил тебя по-другому. Я думал, что ты можешь похвастаться перед друзьям или довериться своей матери. Я бы никогда не отправил человека обратно туда, где его могут избить, только ради достижения собственных целей. Для меня это очень важно, – тихо произносит он. – И очень важно, чтобы ты это знал. Если бы я чётко понимал, что Дин устраивал тебе и Мишель, я бы испытал тебя по-другому.

– Я верю тебе, – легко отвечает ему Эггси и всё в его взгляде, голосе и прикосновении говорит о том, что это не просто для того, чтобы успокоить Гарри. – Так значит, когда ты услышал, что происходит, ты сказал, что у тебя на него есть куча всякой хрени, только чтобы остановить его?

– Я нашел всякую хрень, – в голос Гарри примешивается нотка хищного удовлетворения. – Всё было на виду, как только я начал искать. Когда ты встретил меня в ателье, у меня уже было достаточно материала, чтобы упечь его на несколько лет. И я припрятал это на случай, если он будет тебе угрожать.

Он видит, как осознание озаряет взгляд Эггси.

– Дейзи!

– Забудь про семейного адвоката. Я могу сделать так, что он никогда больше не увидит солнечного света, не то, что твою мать и сестру.

Эггси обнимает его ещё сильнее, притягивает полностью на себя и крепко целует, (перемежая поцелуи со смехом) вперемешку со смехом.

– Ты просто гений! – и он снова и снова целует Гарри. – Я люблю тебя, – он трётся о него бёдрами, твёрдый горячий член упирается в ногу Гарри. – Ты коварный… – его ладонь скользит между ягодиц, всё ещё влажных и скользких от спермы Эггси, – гениальный, – проталкивает два пальца внутрь и несколько раз разводит их, растягивая уже податливую и очень чувствительную плоть, – идеальный ублюдок.

Он целует Гарри в губы и сгибает пальцы, добиваясь того, что Гарри вздрагивает. 

– Я ещё раз трахну тебя, – он говорит тихо, но с таким напором, что у Гарри нет никаких сил возражать ему, и опрокидывает его на спину. – На этот раз ты у меня будешь кричать, я заполню тебя настолько, что ты ничего не сможешь чувствовать кроме меня и того, как я тебя люблю, зацелую так, что ты только мной дышать будешь. Ты заснёшь с моим членом внутри и проснёшься так же.

Его глаза блестят, когда он устраивается между ног Гарри, проводит пальцами по его животу, вдоль быстро наливающегося члена, и в тот момент, когда он одним долгим толчком входит в его тело.

– Ты почувствуешь себя настолько же любимым, как я себя чувствую благодаря тебе, – произносит он с тем же неукротимым пылом, с которым устраняет международных террористов, и Гарри точно знает, этот мужчина однажды разобьёт его сердце.

Вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки, когда Эггси начинает двигаться короткими медленными толчками. На этот раз всё будет медленнее, сладко и легко, ведь самый жар они уже утолили. У Гарри уже стоит, но до оргазма ещё далеко, и Эггси не пытается заставить его кончить, он хочет, чтобы ему было приятно, хочет растянуть удовольствие подольше. Гарри приподнимается на локтях, чувствует, как сдвигается внутри него член Эггси, а тот склоняется к нему и целует медленно, влажно и горячо, так же как он трахает Гарри.

– Дорогой, – говорит Гарри между поцелуями, – любимый, милый. Ни с кем раньше мне не было так хорошо, как с тобой. Я тону в тебе, живу тобой.

Он вздрагивает, когда Эггси освобождает одну руку, чтобы обхватить его затылок и снова поцеловать, еще крепче, толкаясь в его рот языком в одном ритме с бёдрами.

– Мой Эггси, – выдыхает он.

Эггси вжимает его в подушки, не разрывая поцелуй. В такой позе угол немного неудобный, но он устраивается получше, качнув бёдрами. Член Гарри зажат между их животами и Эггси не торопится довести их до оргазма.

– Мой Гарри, – говорит он с такой заботой. – Мой идеальный, гениальный Гарри.

 

****

Проходит много времени, пока Эггси снова произносит его имя.

Сердце Гарри всё ещё колотится, ноги горят от того, как сильно он обхватывал ими талию Эггси, а руки подрагивают. Он не может отдышаться, придавленный совершенно расслабившимся Эггси, их тела еще соединены вместе. Эггси, похоже, и не собирается двигаться, он тяжело дышит на груди Гарри и целует его куда придется. 

– Мой Гарри, – говорит он. – Знаешь, ты был прав. Я всегда знал, что мама меня любит. Да, она делала ошибки, но не в этом. И ты Гарри, Гарри…

В его нетвёрдом голосе звучит потрясение и Гарри заставляет себя поднять руку и обнять Эггси за шею.

– Мой Гарри. Слава богу, что ты любишь меня.


End file.
